The present invention relates in general to building panels, and, more particularly, to processes and means for forming building panels.
Many modern buildings are performed building panels. These panels provide versatility as well as economy to the building, and thus have become in great demand in recent times. The assignee of the present invention manufactures and markets a product under the trademark MONOPANL. The product comprises two metal facings which are metal stitched together to sandwich a core of fiberglass insulation. The panel units are formed in a process wherein the elements ae constantly moving. Such a "continuous flow" process is efficient and thus enhances the acceptability of these units. The end product is an insulated exterior building wall panel unit. The metal stitching is done with Interlake/Acme metal stitching units. The stitches are placed on six inch centers along both edges, and along the full length of the panel.
In the past, the units have been mounted on a stationary supporting frame and the components propelled past the stitching units. In past processes, the panel has stopped for every stitch required. The start/stop time of the panel is a severe limitation of the desired production rate, and therefore represents a drawback to the overall process of forming such panel units. Such start/stop steps severely limit production efficiency, and hence represents a major drawback to the further growth of the use of these panels. Accordingly, there is need for a means and process for stitching metal facings together to form a panel unit which does not require stopping the movement of that panel to execute the stitching step.